Take Me Home Again
by Stony Knight
Summary: Bagoas and Hephaestion are walking through Ecbatana when the sounds of an altercation catch their attention.


**Story Title:** Take Me Home Again

**Summary:** Bagoas and Hephaestion are walking through Ecbatana when the sounds of an altercation catch their attention.

**A/N:** This is actually the original idea that sparked my other story, Lost and Found, but obviously, that plot line unfolded quite differently during the telling. This piece has a slightly different "voice" compared to my other writings on this site. I hope it doesn't take away from the usual storytelling that my readers expect.

**Written For:** Vampire Reader, PhaiFan, and Lysis. I hope you enjoy it!

**Warnings:** nothing unusual for this fandom.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not a historical fiction author… yet.

* * *

><p>"May I ask what you're looking for, Lord Hephaestion?" Bagoas asked as he followed at the general's heels. Hephaestion had been exploring Ecbatana's marketplace for half the morning. He had yet to purchase anything despite making frequent stops to peruse the wares of various merchants.<p>

The general gave a distracted hum before glancing at the young eunuch. "Alexander's birthday is in less than a month. I usually find some small trinket to give him in acknowledgement of the occasion, but what can one really get for a man who's conquered more than half of the known world? Nothing is beyond his reach, and he tends to live a very Spartan lifestyle."

"I can see the problem," Bagoas replied honestly. When he had first come to serve his new king, the eunuch had been shocked and dismayed by the lack of luxury Alexander kept about his person. But then he had learned that the Macedonian royal put value in other things, higher things, and he slowly adapted the way he served Alexander to the difference in lifestyle that such values caused.

"I'm about ready to just wrap you up in ribbons and leave you in the middle of his bed." Hephaestion chuckled when the youth ducked his face and blushed in embarrassment. "I've seen the way you watch him, Bagoas. I know you wouldn't object to finding yourself in such a situation."

"But what about you? Surely you would not approve of Great King Al'skander taking me into his bed," the eunuch whispered, half-fearing the answer. He was surprised that the general had noticed his growing devotion and desire to serve Alexander in such a manner.

Hephaestion took Bagoas's chin in hand, his war-calloused fingers gentle as he guided the youth to meet his gaze. "With nearly anyone else, yes, I would have my reservations. But I know you love him, Bagoas, just as I do. I trust you not to bring harm to him. I also trust you to protect him in your own subtle ways."

The general pressed a kiss to the eunuch's brow before drawing him to his side. "Come. I'm making no progress here, so we might as well return to the palace for lunch."

Despite knowing Ecbatana better than his companion, Bagoas allowed Hephaestion to steer his steps as they made their way to the edge of the marketplace. The area where they left the venders and entered into the city proper was a place that the eunuch would have avoided when alone, but he felt safe enough with the general at his side. However, the glares of hidden eyes still sent a shiver down his spine as they passed by several houses.

"Are you alright?" Hephaestion asked, glancing down at the eunuch when he felt the tremor run through the graceful body.

"It's nothing," Bagoas replied. "It's just that these particular streets are not friendly to royal courtesans."

The general ran an appraising eye over the buildings around them, noting the subtle clues denoting just what type of area they had entered. "I take it that Ecbatana's prostitutes are not immune to jealousy then."

"It is the same in every city."

"Let them be jealous if they want, but you're no longer a courtesan, rendering such feelings foolish."

"They would attack me if I were alone," Bagoas informed the general, "especially now that Darius is no longer in power."

"If they think such actions would not result in retribution from Alexander, then they'd find themselves sorely mistaken." Hephaestion pulled the eunuch closer in a protective hug. "He considers you family now, as do I."

Bagoas wrapped his own arm around the general's waist in return, smiling in quiet pleasure. He doubted Hephaestion would be able to understand the joy that statement brought to him. Yes, he had been a member of Darius's household when serving his former king, but to be claimed as family had been a dream far beyond his reach back then. He had been longing for a family to replace the one he had lost almost since the time of his gelding, and that longing had only grown stronger as the years passed and love was continually denied to him.

"Bagoas? Did I say something to upset you?" Hephaestion asked when the youth continued clinging to him in silence for several moments.

"Not at all," the eunuch replied. He was about to explain when angry shouting followed by a pained yelp interrupted their conversation. The pair halted in their tracks and glanced around in concern.

"The side street." Bagoas pointed to a nearly-hidden alleyway below a narrow arch. Hephaestion tucked the eunuch behind him before approaching the street with caution, hand on the hilt of his kopis.

"You filthy dog, how dare you show your face in this city again," growled the angry voice in rough Persian. "Your father must be turning in his grave."

Bagoas whispered a soft translation to Hephaestion but was cut off by another yelp.

"I should kill you just so you don't bring any more dishonor to your family, whore."

The general didn't need a translation to spur him into action as that statement was followed by a muffled scream. Hephaestion drew his blade and darted forward with a battle cry, leaving Bagoas behind. The eunuch looked on nervously, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be attracted by the sound of the scuffle and praying that Hephaestion would be able to save the poor soul being attacked.

Only a moment had passed when a stranger suddenly bolted from the alleyway, almost slamming into Bagoas. The man held one injured hand close to his chest while the other carried a bloodied dagger. He paused to look at the eunuch for a split second before taking off down the street. Bagoas watched him go until Hephaestion called for him. He ducked into the narrow gap between the buildings.

"I need you to translate for me," the general was saying, but the eunuch barely heard the words as he stared down at the bleeding victim of the attack. "Bagoas?"

"I know him," the eunuch whispered and knelt beside the pair. The victim had now fallen unconscious from a head wound, having cracked his skull against the bricks when his antagonist was attacking him.

With quick, gentle fingers, Bagoas began assessing the damage done to the familiar body before him. Cuts to the hands and forearms showed how the other had tried to defend himself, but not possessing a blade of his own had left the individual powerless. The eunuch grabbed up his dagger, a gift from Alexander, to begin cutting strips of cloth from his own robes so that he could bind the wounds. Hephaestion joined in Bagoas's efforts, taking a blade to his cloak.

"You said you know him," the general prompted as they worked. "How do you know him? What's his name?"

"Please, not now," the eunuch rasped, almost in tears. "I'll answer your questions once we get him somewhere safe."

Hephaestion watched as Bagoas pulled the stranger to his chest and gently probed at the head wound. The other gave a soft moan at the touch, startling the eunuch, but the youth quickly hushed him with a few words of reassurance.

"Can we take him to the palace, please?" Bagoas turned pleading, worried eyes to the general.

"Do you trust him?" Hephaestion asked in return.

"With everything I have," the eunuch replied without hesitation, "including my life."

"Very well, then." Hephaestion pulled the stranger into his arms and stood. He allowed Bagoas to lead the way through the city, knowing the youth would take them by the fastest route back to the palace.

When they arrived, Bagoas ordered servants to prepare a bath in the quarters assigned to him and Hephaestion, his words clipped with anger and worry. He then went off to fetch herbs from the palace healer as the general carried the victim to their rooms. Oxydates, the local satrap, caught the eunuch on his return and sensing the youth's mood, asked what had happened to agitate him so badly.

"A former member of the household of former Great King Darius was attacked in the city," Bagoas answered softly, fighting to keep his emotions in check. It would do him no good to get angry with the Median lord. He was not responsible for the actions of the thugs in his city.

"Do you require the assistance of my healer? I would be glad to send him to your quarters," Oxydates asked.

Bagoas offered a sad smile in response. "I hate to say it, but the injuries this individual sustained are nothing beyond the experience of a household eunuch. We often had to patch up the messengers of bad news or the lowly servants who incurred the wrath of the Great King or his noble counselors."

"Yours has not been an easy life," the satrap acknowledged. "I hope Great King Al'skander is a gentler master to serve. If the rumors are true…"

"He has been more than good to me and everyone in his household," Bagoas replied, his smile turning a little more optimistic. "If you'll excuse me, my lord, there is an injured eunuch I must tend."

Oxydates nodded and dismissed him, allowing the youth to hurry back to his rooms. Upon entering, Bagoas found Hephaestion trying to coax their injured and frightened guest out of his clothing and into the steaming waters of the tub. The other eunuch had backed himself into a corner, however, and propped his back against the wall, using it to help him remain steady on his feet as his head wound plagued him with dizziness.

"Here, Lord Hephaestion, allow me," Bagoas interrupted the general's ongoing litany of soft, soothing words. Usually the Macedonian's gentle voice would have inspired confidence in most frightened individuals, but the presence of his armor and kopis only served to send mixed messages in this instance.

Bagoas handed his medicinal herbs over to the general and approached the injured eunuch.

"I must be dreaming or have gone mad," the other whispered.

"I can assure you, Oromedon, you're not dreaming." Bagoas gave a shy smile and held out a hand to his former mentor. "Come now and let us take care of you. Lord Hephaestion won't hurt you, I promise."

The older eunuch accepted Bagoas's help to guide him from the corner and toward a stool near the tub. He was unsteady on his feet, but the youth's firm grip on his waist made him feel safe, causing him to relax his guard. Oromedon glanced at Hephaestion in curiosity but said nothing.

"Would you prefer if Lord Hephaestion left while you bathe?" Bagoas asked softly.

"He would leave if you asked?" Oromedon arched a brow in surprise. His former student noted that it was the same scarred brow that had caused the older eunuch to be cast from direct service to Darius.

"Yes, he would."

"He is the one who carried me here, isn't he?"

Bagoas nodded. Oromedon glanced at the general again. Hephaestion hovered near the door to the hallway, unconsciously fiddling with the herb packets that Bagoas had handed him. His blue eyes held concern and a hint of discouraged frustration. It was difficult for him to stand by when he wished to help.

"I don't mind if he stays," Oromedon finally decided. Bagoas smiled and offered Hephaestion a brief translation of their conversation so far. He then focused on the makeshift bandages that he and the general had tied about the elder eunuch's arms and hands.

Bagoas removed the strips of cloth and undress Oromedon to his waist. With tender care, the youth washed his wounds and reexamined them, finding that the cuts were not as bad as he had first thought. He then removed the rest of Oromedon's clothing, his former mentor averting his eyes as Hephaestion watched from where he now sat on his bed.

"You need not be embarrassed. I have discovered that these Macedonians feel no shame in nudity," Bagoas whispered. "They exercise while naked as the day they were born."

"Please tell me you have not taken up such barbaric behavior." Oromedon frowned, prompting a soft laugh from his former student.

"And spoil the mystery of eunuchs for these Macedonians? I think not." Bagoas shot a mischievous smirk in Hephaestion's direction. "Come now, Oromedon. You should wash before the water grows cold."

Again, the youth steadied his former mentor as Oromedon stepped into the bathtub. He settled down with a hiss as the hot water caused his wounds to sting, but the heat felt soothing to the rest of his tired body. Bagoas frowned as he took note of how thin Oromedon had gotten since last they had seen each other.

"You've not been eating well," the youth commented. He sat on the stool that his mentor had vacated and helped him to wash. With a pang of sadness, Bagoas also noticed that Oromedon's shoulders and back were no longer decorated with the elaborate henna designs that had intrigued him during his training.

"Love, what has happened to you?"

Oromedon flinched at the question and shot a look at Hephaestion. Bagoas immediately understood the cause for his former mentor's concern.

"You need not worry about Lord Hephaestion or Great King Al'skander. They have given me my freedom. I'm no longer a courtesan, but rather, I serve them as a translator."

"Perhaps, then, you should tell your lord who I am. I do not wish to repeat my story more than once, and it will be easier for you to translate it during its telling, I believe."

Bagoas caressed Oromedon's hair as his mentor leaned back and rested his aching head against the edge of the tub. A lump had formed where the elder had struck his skull; the youth was pleased to find there was no blood.

"My dearest teacher, if only you knew how I longed to be reunited with you," Bagoas sighed as his fingertips trailed over Oromedon's cheekbones. The older eunuch reached up to grasp the youth's fingers, wrinkling his nose as the action reminded him of the lacerations to his hand.

Several moments passed in silence between the two eunuchs before Bagoas finally turned to address Hephaestion. He briefly explained how he had met Oromedon and how the former courtesan had trained him to be his replacement. The youth included some details about his own past, not wishing for the general to assume he had come into Oromedon's care as an innocent. After what he had learned of Alexander's and Hephaestion's morals, Bagoas thought they might not look kindly upon his former mentor should they think Oromedon had corrupted him.

The general sat in thoughtful silence once Bagoas had finished his tale. He watched as the youth continued to caress and sooth the injured eunuch, Oromedon relaxing further under the attentions.

"I must admit that I have never given thought before this as to how you learned your skills," Hephaestion commented, "but seeing as there is no ill-will between the two of you helps to ease my mind about this training you went through, Bagoas."

"It makes you uncomfortable, my training?" the youth asked.

"I believe I explained to you while we walked through the city that Alexander would seek justice for any harm brought to your person. That goes for past hurts as well should you choose to point out your malefactors."

"There was nothing hurtful about my training, Lord Hephaestion. In fact, it was like the most beautiful of dreams compared to the nightmare I lived through with my former master," Bagoas replied, his soft voice firm as he made this declaration. "My only regret is that Oromedon and I had to part company much too soon for either of our likings."

"If it was men in power who pulled you apart, then perhaps the gods conspiring together is the cause for your reunion now."

Bagoas smiled at the idea before translating Hephaestion's words for Oromedon's benefit. The elder eunuch grinned in return and pressed a kiss to the youth's fingers.

"Would you like to get out of the tub and dry off before starting your story?" Bagoas asked softly.

"Yeah," Oromedon agreed and accepted the younger eunuch's help to stand. Bagoas grabbed a cloth and wiped down the other's body, causing minute tremors of remembered pleasure to travel through his mentor's flesh. The youth paused to share a look with Oromedon, a shy smile gracing his soft lips.

"You've certainly grown," Oromedon commented when his former student helped him into a pair of his own clean trousers.

"And you've lost weight," Bagoas replied. "Come, we'll give your wounds some time in the open air before bandaging them up again."

The two eunuchs crossed the room and settled on the bed. Hephaestion moved to a chair, not wishing Oromedon to feel crowded. He noticed that the elder eunuch shot him a look of surprise at the action, causing the general to realize that the Mede was not used to receiving thoughtfulness from a man of his station.

Bagoas caught Oromedon's attention by reaching out to brush a lock of black hair from his face. "Whenever you're ready to start telling your story, I'm ready to translate, love."

The elder eunuch offered the youth a grateful smile and then turned to nod at Hephaestion. He breathed a weary sigh before beginning his tale.

"It started shortly after former Great King Darius marched the army out of Susa. One of the administrators he had left behind to manage the city had always been an overly- ambitious man. He saw the war with Great King Al'skander as an opportunity to seize more power for himself. He started by rearranging the palace staff, bribing servants and slaves with promotions in return for their loyalty. It was during this time that I lost my stipend as the man had to rearrange the payments coming out of the royal treasury in order to cover all of the promises he made. I was of no use to him. Having served in Darius's bedroom, he knew my loyalties could not be bought by anything within his power to give.

"Next he began to bribe the few nobles who had been left behind by the army, mostly men too old to fight. But they still held sway in their families. He took the possessions of those whom he had demoted and distributed them to these old men, giving a horse here or providing a dowry for a granddaughter there. I lost my own horse at that point. When news of Darius's retreat and flight reached Susa, the administrator grew bolder, and I was soon kicked out of the house that Darius had given me.

"I still had friends within the city and managed to find lodging with them for awhile, but the administrator's manipulations soon touched upon them as well. All of us ended up on the streets. I remained in Susa for a few weeks after that, but my collection of jewelry and other treasures grew slim. I was running out of things to sell and barter, and so I decided to chance a journey here to Ecbatana, hoping to find a cousin who would be willing to take me in until I figured out a way to get back on my feet. You saw the results of that search today."

Oromedon fell silent and waited as Bagoas finished translating for Hephaestion. The youth then turned to his former mentor and embraced him, holding him close.

"Please tell me that we found you soon enough and that you weren't forced to prostitute yourself out to common swine," Bagoas murmured, nuzzling Oromedon's temple. His grip tightened protectively.

The elder eunuch shifted to rest his head against his student's chest, smiling. "No, Bagoas, I have not yet become that desperate. A few more days, however, and I doubt I would have been able to make that claim."

"Will you join us, Oromedon? Will you come and serve Al'skander?" Bagoas asked, glancing briefly to Hephaestion. The general nodded, not needing a translation to know what the youth wanted from him. If Oromedon agreed to follow them back to the army encampment, he would make sure that his king and lover accepted the Mede into his household.

"Would he have a use for me? I cannot speak Greek and understand very little of what I hear of it," the elder eunuch asked.

"Al'skander is learning our language. Hephaestion too, though he isn't as far along in his studies as the Great King," Bagoas replied. "And if you wish to learn Greek, I can help you. Al'skander can always use another set of loyal eyes and ears familiar with Persian court intrigue, and you lived among it longer than I did."

"So be it," Oromedon agreed, raising his head. "It's not like I have a better option, and it would be good to serve a king again."

Bagoas could see the lingering reservations in the other's eyes. Oromedon's pride and confidence had been damaged over the past months, and he feared what the future might hold. His world had been turned upside down by one lowly administrator's machinations, and now he was being forced to reassess some of his basic beliefs. Serving Alexander might put him in a position to reclaim his former lifestyle, but he worried that he might lose everything again if he failed to understand his previous mistakes.

"Shall we rebind your injuries now?" Bagoas's gentle voice broke Oromedon out of his disheartened musings. The Mede gave a tiny smile and nodded.

Hephaestion helped Bagoas to prepare the medicinal herbs into a poultice for Oromedon's knife wounds. The youth applied the paste to clean bandages and wrapped them about his mentor's hands and forearms, making sure their fit was snug but comfortable. Once he had finished, Bagoas dressed Oromedon in one of his clean robes before curling up against the older eunuch's side.

"Shall I ask the servants to bring us some lunch?" Hephaestion asked as he cleaned up the remaining healing supplies. After reuniting with his former mentor, Bagoas had forgotten about the hour of the day, but now that he had been reminded, his stomach growled at being ignored. Neither had to ask if Oromedon was hungry; his physical condition was testament enough.

Hephaestion called for a servant, and a short time later, the boy returned with several others carrying trays of food for the general and his two companions. As they ate, Hephaestion and Bagoas told stories about Alexander and the Macedonians. Oromedon's spirits lightened as he laughed at tales of some of the misadventures that both the general and the young eunuch had gone through with their beloved king.

The talk lasted well into the afternoon, but eventually Hephaestion interrupted the storytelling to prepare for dinner in the Great Hall with Oxydates and the other Median nobles residing at the palace. They had finished their negotiations the day before and held a celebratory feast in honor of their new alliances. Tonight, however, would be a quiet affair, a last meal together before the delegates returned to their respective homes.

Servants returned and prepared a fresh bath for the general. Bagoas stretched out beside Oromedon on the bed and watched shamelessly as Hephaestion stripped and slipped into the hot water. His former mentor gave the youth a shocked look at first, but Bagoas only grinned in response. Across the room, Hephaestion chuckled.

"It seems like it will soon be your turn to give Oromedon an education," the general told the youth.

"Perhaps I should start now if you'll allow for it." Bagoas arched a fine eyebrow and fingered the edge of his robes.

Hephaestion raised his own brow in response. "It would certainly keep us from having to rush our preparations. I know you wished to skip tonight's dinner, Bagoas, but I would feel better if you were there with me."

The youth shrugged and stood up from the bed, pausing only to caress Oromedon's side as he left him. Bagoas undressed, folding his clothing neatly and setting it on the stool, and slipped into the bath with the Macedonian. He looked over his shoulder to see his former mentor staring at his apparent boldness in shock once again, prompting a laugh from the younger eunuch.

"Hot water for bathing isn't always available in an army encampment, Oromedon." Bagoas grinned mischievously. "Neither Al'skander nor Hephaestion object to sharing a tub on occasion, though there are limits on who gets invited to join them."

"Forgive my impropriety, but have you performed in your calling for either of them?" The elder eunuch asked only because he hoped the general, with his limited knowledge of the Persian language, would not understand the exact meaning behind his words.

"Not yet, although Hephaestion and I were talking about it this morning."

"You talk about the Great King's bedroom life openly?" Oromedon looked scandalized. "Are you mad?"

"Hephaestion and Al'skander are lovers. I would not seek to serve one without the other's consent."

Oromedon glanced back and forth between the pair. "And?"

Bagoas couldn't help laughing at the curiosity now possessing his mentor's eyes. He felt like he was dangling a particularly tasty bit of gossip before the Mede's nose and remembered the long, boring days spent with the harem when Darius called for other amusements to pass the time. Oromedon had lived through more of those types of days than he had after being put to the side. Gossip had been one of the few social pastimes that kept him in touch with palace life back then after Darius had moved him into a private home.

"I will not say anything to break confidence, but know that I have grown to love Al'skander. I would lay down my body for him even if he weren't a king," Bagoas replied.

"What of Hephaestion?"

"Have you not heard that 'he, too, is Al'skander'? I cannot serve one without serving the other as well."

Oromedon fell silent as he pondered over this statement. He had indeed heard the tale of the Queen mistaking Hephaestion for Alexander and the Macedonian conqueror's response to the incident. The Mede had not considered all of the meanings that such a response could encompass until now. For some reason Oromedon had always assumed that Alexander would have given the same response had the Queen made such a misidentification with any of his commanding officers. Now he realized that assumption was not true.

Hephaestion and Bagoas washed off and got out of the tub. They surprised Oromedon again when they helped each other to dress. It would have been expected for Bagoas to serve the general in such a way, but for Hephaestion to turn around and do the same for the youth was unheard of in Persian culture.

"You know, the dinner tonight is nothing formal. I'm sure Oromedon could come and eat with us as a guest if he wished," Hephaestion whispered to Bagoas. The eunuch made the proposal to his former mentor, but Oromedon declined the invitation. He felt in no condition to be seen in public within the palace and wished to spend the evening resting his sore and weary body. Hephaestion ordered a servant to bring dinner for the Mede and to see to his comfort until he returned with Bagoas from dinner.

The general and his translator stayed in the Great Hall for only as long as politeness demanded before returning to their guest quarters. They found that Oromedon had fallen asleep on the bed after eating his own meal. Hephaestion gave a soft smile as he covered the eunuch with a blanket.

"I was surprised that Oxydates asked after him," the Macedonian commented.

"He came across me in the hall after I had fetched the herbs from his healer," Bagoas replied. "He had offered the services of his healer should Oromedon need them, but they were unnecessary."

"I hope he's feeling better in the morning. I don't wish to delay our departure."

"And what of Al'skander's birthday gift?" Bagoas asked.

"I'm thinking a former courtesan wrapped in ribbons will suit him just fine this year," Hephaestion replied. "And if there are now two of you in the camp, Alexander will no longer be able to argue that I'm being neglected should he accept you into his bed."

* * *

><p><span><strong>End AN:** Please be aware that if I write any more to this story, it will be posted as a sequel rather than as additional chapters. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!

Reviews, comments, and feedback are always appreciated, even if they're negative flames!

- Stony Knight


End file.
